moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stranded off the Island
|distributor = Paramount Pictures Eagle Entertainment}} (also known as Stranded 2 outside of the United States) is the sequel to Stranded and the final installment of the Stranded franchise. The plot centers around Ziggy and his friends waiting for Bigpaw and his crew to come to the island. This film was dedicated to Trey Games, who died five months before the film was released. Plot The film begins with Bigpaw and Ziggy's crew wondering where Ziggy has been. A message in a bottle floats up to them and they find out that Ziggy has been stranded on an island. Three years later, as Ziggy starts off his day, he gets another message in a bottle stating that his crew is going to find him and take him home. En route to the island, Ziggy's crew meets Sparky, a large piranha, who is invited to find Ziggy. Meanwhile, Ziggy and his friends make up plans to help Ziggy's crew. Bigpaw then teaches the crew how to fish. Ziggy draws up a plan for signals to get his friends to the island. Meanwhile, Sparky helps the crew guide their boat, but they go around in circles. After hours of building, Ziggy sets up signals to help guide his crew. A storm then brews up, and at first, it seems like they cannot sail on, but make it through the storm after Sparky helps them boost their confidence after he sees the signals and the crew manages to get on the island. At first, Bigpaw is angry at Ziggy, but after seeing his friends, congratulates him for starting a crew and makes him captain. The crew tries to take Ziggy home, but Ziggy invites everyone to live with him on the island. The film ends with Ziggy, his friends, and his crew having a party on the island. Cast *Walker Boone as Ziggy *Michael Clarke Duncan as Triton *Billy West and Tom Kenny as Sam and Ham, a badger and otter, respectively. *Tara Strong as Ali, a crocodile. *Andrew Sabiston as Tag, a zonkey. Although his is fully grown, he still loves playing tag with his friends. *John Stocker as Furball, an elephant. *Premium as Bigpaw, a tiger and Ziggy's captain. *Eric Bauza as First Mate Lenny, a squirrel pirate. *Cliff DeYoung as Puppybeard, a dog pirate with a beard. *Jonathan Perris as Rusty, a deer pirate. *Frank Welker as Phillip, an armadillo, and the Savage Beast, a red wolf, and Bobby, a booby. *Damien Santos as Mr. Salty, a cardinal janitor who cleans the docks. *Harvey Atkin as Sparky, a large piranha. Reception received a 80% Fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The site's critical consensus is "Stranded off the Island's old and new environments do a great job on capturing the spirit of--and concluding--the well-known franchise." Home media was released to DVD and Blu-ray on March 15, 2007. This is the final Eagle Entertainment film to recieve a DVD-only demo VHS. Soundtrack *My Day by Walker Boone and the Stranded cast. *Ahoy by Walker Boone and the Stranded Cast *Come On, My Captain by Marco Santos *Triton's Lullaby by Imogen Heap *I Really Hope We Ain't Dead by Premium, Eric Bauza, and Harvey Atkin. *Stranded and Reunited by the Stranded cast. *It's Not Just a Captain's Game by Premium Transcript